Outsider's life
by Sabers16
Summary: We have all seen the movie Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. However, they really never tell how they all grow up, so here we go. On temporary Hiatus
1. Ch 1: Banished

**Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first chapter book fanfiction, and also my first Lion King one as well. I just watched the movie (for like the 100th time!) Anyway, this came to mind that we only know what its like in the Pridelands, however they never show how it was for Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani growing up, same as Kiara. So, I decided to write about all four of their lives with an interesting character. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Lion King or Ice Age**

**Chapter one: Banished**

Zira was lying down on Priderock looking at the view, and at her two cubs: Kovu, and Vitani. She was the mate of Scar, the current king. She watched as her two cubs were playing, followed by her six month old cub, Nuka. "Mother, how come you never pay attention to me?" Nuka whined. Zira rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you Nuka, Kovu and Vitani are just cubs and need a lot of attention. You don't now quit bothering me." Nuka slinked off sullenly, Zira sighed. "Something wrong my dear?" Zira turned around to find her mate and king Scar looking down at her. "Oh nothing Scar, its just Nuka." But Scar wasn't paying the slightest attention to her he looked out by the base of Priderock, there seemed to be a problem. The hyenas were howling and barking, and the lionesses were growling and roaring. "What ever in the world is going on?" "Scar?" Zira asked. Scar wasn't listening instead, he told her, "Take the cubs into the back of the den, and do not come out until I say so."

Scar went down to where his pride was. "Sarabi!" he shouted to one of the lionesses. Scar wanted to know why the lionesses hadn't been hunting. "There is nothing left, we have no choice, we must move on." Sarabi said. "We're not going anywhere." Scar said, "Then you have sentenced us all to death." she said, "Then so be it." Scar retorted. "You can't do that!" "I am the king!" "If you were the king that Mufasa was…" Sarabi is cut off by Scar hitting her. "I am ten times the king Mufasa was!" Zira could hear the whole conversation, she could also hear roaring, and a lot of it. She hoped Scar would come back to the den soon. Suddenly, she saw flames and could hear the hyenas growling at something. She hears a strange noise sounding like someone saying "Luau!" but she was unsure of who it was. After awhile, Zira decided to see what was going on, and what she saw almost made her faint. Scar and Simba are on the cliff, with Simba on his back, Scar lunges at Simba to kill him. Simba overthrows Scar over the cliff, what she sees next is Scar being taken down by the hyenas. Zira was mortified, "Mother? Mother, what's going on?" came the voice of her son Nuka. "Its Scar, he's dead." Zira sobbed. "What, no he's not, mother stop messing…. Oh man you are serious!" "Father!" Nukka said in despair. Zira realized something, "Nuka, get back in that den! If Simba finds you or your little brother and sister, he will kill you!"

At that moment, they heard the roar of Simba becoming king. Zira walked out to find Simba, and when she did,she tried to strike him. But the other lionesses stopped her. "You traitor!" she yelled, "You killed Scar, the king!" "Scar was never the rightful king Zira, Simba is!" Nala said coming to the defense of Simba. "You fools, Scar was the best king we ever had!" "Not idiots like him or his father!" Zira shouted.

The lionesses and Simba tensed, about to attack her when Simba noticed out of the corner of his eye. It was Nuka, Zira's cub, only six months old and just lost his father, from behind him, he could make out two smaller cubs not even eight weeks old. For that reason, Simba sighed and called off the lionesses. Instead, he looked to Zira and said, "I will not kill you because your cubs are too young to be on their own, however, I banish you and anyone else who was loyal to Scar to the Outlands." You are to leave tonight." he finished. "You can't do that, I am the Queen!" Zira said outraged. "When Scar was alive, and king you were but not anymore, Nala is the new Queen of Pridelands." Simba said, turning towards teary-eyed Nala, and smiled lovingly at her. "Now get out!'

"One day Simba, I will be back and have my revenge, and then you'll be sorry you killed Scar!" Zira said laughing evilly she went to her cubs and picked up Kovu other lionesses picking up Vitani and Nuka. "And so begins the start of payback to Simba." Zira thought as she walked away with her small pride into the Outlands.

**Well, how was this? Did it seem like I captured the movie right? What is Zira plotting, what will Simba do? And special shout-outs will be given to those who can guess who the mysterious animal is that shouted "Luau!".**


	2. Ch 2: Nuka's Mistake

**Hey guys I'm back! This is an awesome story I can feel it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**And as promised a special shout-out to .52035. I do not own Lion King**

**Chapter Two: Nuka's Mistake**

It has been several months since Simba had overthrown his Uncle Scar. Today was a special day, the day Simba's and Nala's daughter, princess Kiara would be presented to the pridelands. All the animals had shown up to watch this great event. Soon enough, it was time, Rafiki, the shaman, had come and put a special juice and some sand on the cubs' head. He then thrusted her into the air for the animals to see. Little did anyone know, farther off by the Outlands stood three cubs: Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. Their mother had sent them to watch the ceremony to see what the future heir was. "It's a boy!" Nuka shouted gleefully, finally he would get the chance to show his mother how he should be Scar's heir by killing the newborn. Kovu had a confused look on his face while Vitani's was smug, as if hiding something. "What?" Nuka asked, "Oh nothing Nuka," Vitani replied "it's just that when you can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl, you're really not that smart." "What- are- you- talking- about?" Nuka was scratching himself, "that's totally a boy!" "Uh, Nuka… I hate to tell you this but.. that's her tail." Kovu said. "Well of course its her tail you...little…termite." "Wait, did you just say **HER** tail?!" Nuka was astonished at this while both cubs were rolling around in the dirt laughing. Nuka couldn't believe he missed that. Vitani, who had stopped laughing, looked up towards PrideRock, "Hey guys, the ceremony's over, let's go back home."

The other two agreed and went back to their termite mound, which was where they lived and also where their mother, Zira was, pacing to know what Simba's heir is. "Well?" Zira growled when her children came back to her. "It's a girl!" The three said together. Zira was pleased, she looked at Kovu, "Well then I must get started with thinking about how to overthrow _SIMBA_." She walked off, leaving the other three to figure out what to do. "Let's look for field mice!" Nuka said, "Okay." Vitani and Kovu replied, normally, they would just take off from him but since they had found out about Simba's heir, the cubs decided to just listen to him today.

Meanwhile, back in the Pridelands, after the presentation, the king and queen had brought their daughter back inside PrideRock and were playing with her. Kiara looked alot like her father with her mothers' looks,but she also had Simba's eyes. Simba loved his daughter she was a daddy's girl alright he was playing peek-a-boo with her while Nala was with the other lionesses hunting. Kiara giggled and nuzzled her father. Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani had surprisingly found quite a few fieldmice. "I wonder what mother's planning to do?" Nuka said aloud, both cubs rolled their eyes and Kovu scoffed, "Isn't it obvious, she's figuring out the best way to overthrow Simba and we can have our kingdom back." "Nobody asked you termite!" Nuka sneered back. Suddenly, Nuka started shrieking "Termites!" And was scratching himself to get rid of the pests.

**Review or Nuka will give you termites haha just kidding. REVIEW!**


	3. Ch 3: Kovu the Chosen One

**Hey guys I'm back! Just a real quick note, I was originally going to put in a character from Ice Age later on in the story, but decided not to. So the summary is still the same, just no Ice Age. Also, each chapter will be switching back and forth between the Outlands and Pridelands for now. Anyways, enjoy! I do not own Lion King**

**Chapter Three: Kovu the Chosen One**

In the heat of the sun, near a desert-like place was the Outlands it was morning, and Kovu and Vitani were outside fighting with each other with their older brother, Nuka, watching them with a bored look. Normally, Kovu and Vitani would run off on their brother, but their mother Zira, had said that later on today she would have an important announcement to make. That meant that the three of them had stay near home that day. "I can't wait to hear the announcement," Nuka said, "I wonder what its about?" "Maybe we're finally getting rid of you!" Kovu said, "Yeah, I mean, you really aren't that useful around here." Vitani added. Nuka was about to argue back but was interrupted by roar, Zira's roar, that is. "It must be time!"

Vitani said bounding off towards her mother, the other two following pursuit. "Alright everyone! I know you are excited to hear the news!" Zira said once all the lionesses had gathered around. "The time has come to announce something important." Zira seemed to become almost sad or depressed. "Before my Scar died, he gave me his last dying wish for an heir to the throne." Zira stated, upon hearing these words, Nuka thought that maybe now, **HE** would be the chosen one of Scar, after all, Scar was his father.

"And now I am pleased to announce to all of you that Kovu will be Scar's heir to the kingdom and overthrow _Simba_!" "W-what?" Nuka said, "but _I'm _supposed to be his heir, I'm his son!" "You?" Zira started laughing, "You are not of any king material you don't deserve it!" Nuka left the other lionesses and went back to his den and was fighting the urge to cry. Vitani wanted to go see if Nuka was alright, but her mother told her not to. So she joined the celebration with the others.

**Aw, poor Nuka that was mean of Zira and Scar! Next chapter we will see how Kiara's life started out. Review!**


	4. Ch 4: Never Go To the Outlands

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating as much as I should, but I needed to bring my grades up. Its just been crazy with everything.**

**I do not own Lion King. Real quick, there was a typo in ch. 2 that special shout-out is to judith ray 52035. Sorry about that,but anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Never Go To the Outlands**

Kiara looked out the den at the Pridelands, she was now two months old. Normally, cubs at this age would be allowed to leave the den and explore the lands. But being the daughter of the king, Simba was very overprotective of his daughter, there was one day that Kiara had almost went outside before having her father telling her to come back in the den. "Daddy, how come I can't go outside, I'm two months old." Kiara asked Simba. "Because its dangerous, especially with the outsiders." "Outsiders, what's that?" Kiara wondered curiously, "its a pride that I banished long before you were born."

Simba looked down at his daughter, who was giving him a hopeful expression. Simba gave in, "Alright, you can go outside tomorrow, but there are some rules I want to go over with you first." "Yes! Thank you, thank you daddy!" Kiara said. They both went back into the den, where the queen, Nala was. "What's all the commotion?" Nala asked, "Oh mommy, daddy said that I could go outside tomorrow!" Kiara said happily.

**The next morning…..**

Kiara went outside very early that morning, she looked out at the kingdom that would one day be hers. "Wow." Kiara was about to go when she felt someone pulling her up by the scruff of her neck. "Now hold on a sec," Simba replied once he set down Kiara. "Now remember, if you see any strangers, don't talk to them, come straight home, and stay within Priderock at all times." Simba recited. Kiara merely didn't look at all that interested. But she said, "Yes dad." "And one last thing," Simba warned, "_never _ go to the Outlands." "Why not?" she wondered. Simba shook his head at himself and said, "Nevermind, now, run along."

Kiara left Priderock in search of something to do, there weren't any other cubs in the pride except for her. Kiara decided to chase after a butterfly that caught her interest, "Come back," Kiara said, "I just want to play!" Kiara stopped playing with the butterfly and noticed the Outlands. "Cool, the Outlands I wonder what's out there." Kiara said. She was about to go there when Timon came in front of her. "And just where do you think you were going young lady?" Timon inquired. "Well, um uh… no where just… getting a look around." "Alright, you saw now your father said its time to come in." Timon said "Already? But I just got here!" KIara complained. "Well, uh.. actually princess Kiara, you've been out here for an hour and a half." Pumbaa replied, "Really? Well, ok." and the three of them headed back to Priderock.

**Well, how was it? Next up: Kovu's Training**

**Review!**


	5. Ch 5: Kovu's Training

**Hey Guys! Summer is almost here and I got a new chapter for you**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter five: Kovu's Training**

It was a hot day in the Outlands, and Nuka was forced to watch Kovu,

"Why can't he watch himself he's two months old." Nuka whined

"Because I don't want anything to happen to HIM!" Zira yelled.

So, with a glowering expression, Nuka took Kovu out to play, while Vitani

was at home because she was sick. "Alright," Nuka started, "there are going to be some rules

here." "One: you will listen to me, Two: you will stay with me at all times, Three…."

Nuka droned on, Kovu didn't find this very interesting at all, so, as quietly as he could, he snuck off to the Pridelands. When he got to the borderline, he was standing there when he got toppled over by a Pridelander cub.

**One hour later….**

Zira was bringing him home, she immediately rounded on Nuka, "You were supposed to be WATCHING HIM!" Kovu, as usual, came to his brother's defense, I-its not his fault,

I went off on my own." Zira was outraged "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! WHO HAS MADE US OUTSIDERS?! WHO KILLED SCAR?!"

"I'm sorry mother she just seemed so nice that… well... I-I thought we could be…" Kovu stammered

"FRIENDS?!" zira interrupted,

"You thought you could get to the daughter, and Simba would welcome you with open arms?!"

"What an idea!" then she got an idea, "What. An. IDEA!" "You brilliant child! I see the blackness in you that made Scar so _POWERFUL!" _Nuka scoffed at that, earning him a growl

from Zira. Zira turned away from her eldest son, and brought Kovu into the den.

"Goodnight my little prince, tomorrow your training intensifies…" she said as she left.

**The next morning….**

"Wake up Kovu, its time to get up and start your training!"

Kovu groaned, the sun wasn't even up yet. "But mother, its still dark out."

Kovu grumbled. "Oh really? Because last time I checked, YOU GET UP WHEN YOU'RE

TOLD TO GET UP, NO QUESTIONS ASKED!" Zira scolded him, "Now get up."

Kovu got up grudgingly, stretching out his muscles. "Now," Zira said, "I want you to run from

here…" she pointed to where they were standing. "All the way over there." Zira was now pointing to the termite mound where they slept, about two miles away.

"All the way over there?" Kovu said,

"Yes, we must start building up you strength." Zira said.

"Okay…" Kovu sighed he started running as fast as he could with Zira waiting at the other

end. "That wasn't nearly even close to good, we have a lot of work to do," Zira scolded,

"Again!" and Kovu ran back off.

**Meanwhile back at the termite mound…**

"This isn't fair, I should have been the heir, **ME **not that little termite!" Nuka said yet again

that day. "Oh give it a rest, will you?" Vitani said, who was still trying to sleep, "You aren't and

Kovu is now get over it!" Both them looked up at the sound of heavy breathing Kovu had come back to them and was very tired. "I really wish I didn't have to do this." Kovu

said, before he collapsed to the ground.

**So what did you think? Again, I am so sorry for not updating in awhile, and also for these chapters being short. I am still working things out, if you have any ideas for my future chapters, I'm more than happy to put it on there. Thanks. Read &amp; Review!**


	6. Ch 6: Vitani's New Friend

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long! I have been so busy with homework and sports. And to be honestly I haven't had a lot of ideas, also I am adding another character to my story. See if you recognize him…*Ahem* *hint,hint***

**So enjoy!**

**Chapter six: Vitani's New Friend**

The sun came up and shown over the Outlands. Vitani was the first to wake up,she looked around bored, it had been two days since Zira had started her

plot against Simba. "What to do today?" she wondered

to herself as she stretched, "Mother won't mind if I'm gone for a

little while, Hell! She wouldn't even care if I left!" So the young cub headed off.

Vitani decided to go to the Elephant Graveyard to have some fun.

"I wonder why mother is so determined to overthrow Simba?"

Vitani thought as she went on her way. (Remember from chapter 1 that

she was only a cub at the time.) The cub continued walking until she got to the

elephant skull. "Whoa." Her older brother Nuka had told her about

this place but had never seen it. "This is so cool! I can't wait to….."

but she forgot her brother kovu was now in training with their mother.

And Nuka wouldn't want to be caught dead with her. She sighed, "I guess

I'm on my own." Vitani started to look around and started towards the skull

but before she had even taken two steps, she heard a rustling on

her right, she turned "Huh? I must be hearing things." she muttered and continued

the noise sounded again, and this time Vitani whipped her head around.

Normally, she was a brave cub for her age, but right now all her bravery seemed to

disappear as she said, "H-hello? W-who's there?" There was no answer,

she turned back around only to come face to face with another cub. He was

a male, about a year older than her, with golden fur, and a tuft of tan fur on top of his

head. "Who are you, outsider?" he had a menacing tone and had a look of unwelcoming.

Vitani backed away from him saying, "I-I'm so s-sorry, really I am! I had no idea, I didn't know

someone lived here." Vitani mentally thought if her brother had ever said about anyone

living here? Nope. "Who are you?" Vitani asked, "I asked you first." the male replied

he let down some of his guard and sat down and his tone no longer sounded menacing.

"I'm Vitani" she muttered looking down at the ground. "The name's Kopa." His voice

now contained a bit a smugness and when Vitani looked up, she saw that kopa was

smiling. "Look, I didn't mean to scare you, I just haven't seen another lion around for

about a year." Kopa studied her a little more closely, "You have pretty eyes." he

stated, Vitani looked away shy. "Are you ok?" Kopa said, continuing to stare at her.

"I'm fine, I was just got off guard that's all." "Well, if you're not an enemy to me, do

you want to play with me?" Kopa asked "Sure!" Vitani's brightened, pleased that she finally had someone to play with. "Come on, I'll show you around." And with that,

Kopa gave Vitani a tour. "So what's it like living out here?" Vitani wondered aloud

"It's not too bad, although it can get a bit lonely, Kopa said walking ahead "Hey! Come and

try this!" he stated. Vitani looked down the elephant spine and said, "Are you sure its safe?"

Kopa merely shrugged before going down the slope. Vitani, not wanting to look like a wuss in front of her new friend, went down. "That was fun!" she said, "Yep." Kopa agreed, there was a rustling noise sounding from a nearby pile of bones. "Uh… Kopa? What was that?" "I

don't know." He went slowly to the pile when something shot out and pinned him down.

"Well,well,well, it appears I have found you Kopa."

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? I thought it would be fun to do a cliffhanger. Like I said before, I am SO SORRY about not updating for a while. Well what did you think? PM me or review if you want Kopa in future chapters. Note he will not be a main character in this story, unless you want him to be in it enough.**

**Thanks! **


	7. Ch 7: Someone for Everyone

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I thought about this a little how the old saying goes, "Someone for everyone." Well, I thought that maybe Nuka should have someone too.**

**Tell me what you think about this.**

**Ch: 7 Someone for everyone**

Nuka was outside, Zira and the rest of the pride had gone into the Pridelands to try and get something to eat. "I can't believe this. Why doesn't mother ever love me?" Nuka sighed,

when he had asked if he could come with, Zira merely laughed saying, "Yeah right, if you

were to go hunting with us, you'd scare away the game." With that,

they left, leaving Nuka with nothing to do. "I could always go and get some

field mice, nah, I already did that though." Nuka sighed, he missed his

father. Granted Scar never liked him, Nuka still loved him. Nuka decided he

would walk around, maybe find something to do when he stumbled into someone. "Oomph,

why don't you watch where you're going!" the lioness snapped. Nuka immediately realized

that it was only Dotty, another pride member. She was named Dotty for the dots under

her eyes. Nuka had to admit he liked her for the longest time, but figured she wouldn't

be interested in him. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." he said, "Well no kidding captain obvious."

Dotty replied. "Hey, how come you didn't go with them?" "I didn't find

an interest in it." she said. For some strange reason, there seemed to be an awkward

silence between the two "Hey, you want to go look for Vitani, Zira wanted me to go find

her." Go looking for that little brat of a sister?! Nuka thought, but he nodded anyway and both

proceeded to look for her. "Where do you suppose she went?" "I don't know. With my sister

she could be anywhere." Dotty sighed "I am so glad I was born an

only cub." "I wish mother would pay more attention to me." Nuka's shoulders sagged.

Dotty looked at the lion in sympathy, "At least you have a mom, I've got no parents."

she sadly, "For as much attention as mother gives me, if any, I might as

well have no parents at all either." "TERMITES!" Nuka suddenly screeched

he had had termites for as long as he could remember, and

they were always annoying him at the most inconvenient times.

Dotty started laughing, not a mean laugh, she just merely thought

the sight was funny. Nuka heard her, he immediately stopped scratching,

and put his head down in shame. "Oh Nuka, I wasn't laughing at

you to be mean, you just make me laugh." Nuka's ears perked up

slightly, "Really?!" "Yea, you make me laugh, when most lions can't,

and… I kinda like you." Dotty said bashfully, "Me too!" and with that, Nuka was never

lonely.


End file.
